Across The Wars
by saerani
Summary: Angels and demons are supposed to be enemies. Akashi Seijuuro, one of the best angels in heaven, knows to not simply talk to a demon, but he can't help it. Kuroko Tetsuya is different from other demons. For one thing, Akashi likes talking to him. But neither of them knew that their encounter would be the start of something neither of them ever experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi nonchalantly walked down the sidewalk on earth. He already finished his assignments for the day, but his friends were still busy with theirs. So he thought, why not go to earth and see if there's anything worthwhile? Of course, he wasn't supposed to directly interfere with anything unless the situation calls for it, or if it's part of his assignment.

Nearing a basketball court, Akashi saw a boy with teal blue hair, wearing a black and dark blue striped hoodie, white pants, and black and white vans, watching the people play in the basketball court. From the distance, he couldn't see his eyes, but as he got closer, he saw his eyes were a beautiful blue. And though he had an emotionless expression, it's as if those eyes held the most secrets about him.

Akashi could tell now that this boy had something _not_ normal about him. He was beginning to wonder if the teen was human. Though on the outside, he looked completely normal, there was this… feeling of uneasiness. But he got closer and closer to the boy until he was standing right beside him. All the while, the blue-haired teen never looked at Akashi, not even a glance, just continued watching the game.

Interesting. This boy was very interesting. Akashi knows he has a dominating demeanor, even just a look would be able to tell you to not defy him. Yet, this boy still continued to watch, not saying anything, not looking at anything.

He decided to watch the game too, to see what was so endearing about a game made by the humans.

"Hello. Do you like basketball, too?"

The question threw Akashi off-guard. He slightly flinched at the sudden question the blue-haired teen asked him. The bluenette's voice was soft and monotone, as if he was asking the question out of obligation, instead out of interest.

But nevertheless, Akashi regained himself and tried to think of an answer, gathering up in his mind what he knew of the human sport.

"I suppose it is quite a challenging game. Using both wits and physical prowess." Akashi answered honestly, glancing at the boy for a reaction.

"I see." The boy said in the same monotonous manner. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He turned to face Akashi, bowing along with his greeting.

 _How polite._

"Nice to meet you as well." Akashi said, returning the bow. "I'm Akashi Seijuuro."

A flash of recognition in the bluenette's eyes. If Akashi wasn't observant, he would've missed it. But he saw it. That would mean Kuroko knows about him being an angel. But how?

The boy tilted his head to the side. "The Undefeated red angel Akashi Seijuuro?"

He even knows the unofficial title he goes by. But then that would mean this boy is aware and updated of the supernatural. He knows looks can be deceiving, but the fact that Kuroko not only looks average, but his monotonous tone would be enough to throw anybody off.

"The very same one." Akashi flashed him a sly smile. "And may I ask, how did you know I'm an angel, and where did you hear that title?"

Not fazed at all by Akashi's intimidating tone, Kuroko answered indifferently. "You're known for defeating every opponent you face. And you've killed every demon you've come up against. It doesn't take long for someone like that to start being talked about."

Akashi looked at Kuroko in a bit of awe, at his bluntness.

Kuroko didn't give off any angelic or demonic aura the whole time he's been there. Even if they're in their human forms, they could still evoke an aura that would tell him whether or not he was talking to an angel, a demon, or another creature entirely. Yet, Kuroko gave no such presence. In fact, his presence is weak entirely! He noticed how people simply passed by Kuroko like he wasn't even there. It wasn't the walking by where you knew somebody was there, it was the walking by where you didn't even know he was there.

For once, Akashi was glad his observational skills were above the average. And he was glad he found someone very interesting to talk to.

But the question still remains.

"And what are you, Kuroko Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in the most polite and non-threatening way he could.

"I'm a demon, Akashi-san." Came the blunt reply.

Had the circumstances been different, Akashi wouldn't hesitate to slice the demon before him. But Kuroko did no wrong, he was simply watching a game, which was no sin. He sighed, slightly disappointed that someone he finds so interesting turns out to be part of the demon race. Even though he said everything in his usual tone, Akashi believed him, not needing to prompt him to show his demonic aura.

"I see. That's too bad, Kuroko-san. I was hoping we could be friends and talk more." He said with a sad smile.

"Who say we can't be friends?"

For the second time, he felt at awe. He thought for a second that maybe Kuroko's the demon of bluntness.

"I am angel, and you are a demon. I don't think our positions allow us." Akashi retorted.

"True, our races are sworn enemies, but that doesn't mean _we_ have to be." Kuroko countered.

Akashi saw a small smile on the blue demon's face. He never thought such a small but beautiful smile could come from a demon.

"You should smile more." Akashi blurted out. Kuroko looked at him with a small surprised look on his face. Well, he already said it, might as well tell it. "It'd make a deep impression."

 _And it would help deceive people…_

"… And it would also help me deceive people more, is what you were going to add?" Third strike, third awe. Demons can read minds, but not when it comes to angels. "I've been told that before."

Oh… that explains it.

It was silent between the two again. But then Akashi remembered.

"You said before that we don't have to be enemies." Akashi began. "Does that mean you want to be friends with someone like me, who could kill you at any time?" _An angel known for killing demons without a second thought?_

Kuroko stared into Akashi's red eyes, and Akashi stared back. Those eyes were analyzing him, just like what he was doing.

"I once heard that you declared nothing is impossible for you. So that means, it's not impossible for you to be friends with a demon." Akashi _does_ remember saying that. And now he's _slightly_ regretting it. Before he could open his mouth to retort though, Kuroko continued. "And, I would look forward to being your friend, Akashi-san."

The wind blew, their hair flying with the wind as if marking this moment, as if this was a moment to remember. The gentle smile on Kuroko's face showed sincerity, and Akashi felt something warm in his chest. Excitement? Happiness?

There were no rules saying that an angel simply couldn't converse with a demon. In fact, he's heard stories of how the archangels would converse to lower demons, like friends. Though he never saw it for himself. Akashi was no stranger to bending the rules, he's done plenty of that. But he never thought he'd bend the rules for this.

Akashi chuckled as the wind finally stopped. "You're a very interesting person, Kuroko Tetsuya. He stepped forward a little, looking at Kuroko up close. "I look forward to being with you."

"I look forward to being with you too."

 **A/N:** Something I had to let out. Protective demons for a demon Kuroko? Sign me up for that! Sorry for any grammar errors, my head is fuzzy. But I actually wrote this story before my YandereSim fanfic, and it's already finished (I think), but I can't let this story sit in my computer for the rest of my life. Again, this story is for fun, and not that much of a serious story despite its content. At least in my opinion.

Thank you for reading!

-Saerani


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi Akashi!"

Akashi felt a vein pop. Just when he was hoping to talk to Kuroko on more light-hearted matters, someone _has_ to interrupt! Before he knew it, two glowing figures appeared behind Akashi. The taller of the two, had forest green hair, glasses, and bandages wrapped around his left fingers. The other one, had tan skin, navy blue hair and a scowl on his face.

"The boss wants to talk to you about your report for the day." The green angel said as he adjusted his glasses.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! At least leave a note or tell somebody where you went so we didn't have to look high and low!" The blue angel complained.

"Then how did you deduce that I'm here?" Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Murasakibara said he saw you descend." The green one answered, not noticing the other figure.

"Um, excuse me…"

The sudden voice made the blue and green angels flinch. They looked at where the voice came from and saw a teenage boy with sky blue hair, and matching blue eyes. They stared at each other for a while, sinking in each other's presence.

"When did you get here?!" Aomine half-yelled.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko answered bluntly, his emotionless eyes staring back at Aomine without any fear.

"You can see us?" Midorima questioned, suspicious of the blue and black hooded teen.

"Yes, I can."

Akashi smirked. This was so amusing. "He's a demon." He dropped the bomb on them.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in unison.

"But he's not giving off anything like a demon!" Aomine yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger at Kuroko's direction.

"I have a weak presence." Was his explanation.

Akashi already knew that, so he didn't bother mentioning it. But now that these two were here, he might as well introduce them, if he's going to be friends with a demon. Oh, that's going to be another bomb to drop.

"Kuroko, this is Midorima Shintaro." He gestured to the green-haired one who had his eyes narrowed at Kuroko. "And this is Aomine Daiki." He gestured to the blue one who was still pointing his accusatory finger.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." His monotone voice and politeness made Aomine drop his finger and straighten up, but still regarded the boy with suspicion.

"Akashi, you kill every demon you see, so why is this one still alive?" Midorima asked.

"I'm interested in him." Akashi looked directly at Kuroko, a serious tone in his voice.

Midorima couldn't believe it. Surprised, his mouth opened in a small 'o' as he stared at Akashi. For one thing, he still has a hard time believing that the frail-looking boy is a demon. But he also couldn't believe he was hearing Akashi say that he's interested him. A weak human-looking teenage boy that actually is a demon?

Aomine also heard what Akashi said. Though his expression was not as surprised as Midorima's, the disbelief was still evident on his face. He continued to glare at the supposed demon, and gave a small growl. He wondered what would happen if he faced this demon one on one. Of course, he has the confidence to win, yet he doesn't know what this demon is capable of. He could even be one of those young weak demons that keep on appearing for all he knows. If that's that the case, then the battle would be worthless.

"…Well. Looks can be deceiving, and that definitely applies to demons." Midorima said as he decided to look at Kuroko from head to toe.

Aomine scoffed, but sighed in agreement. His once cautious expression changed into a bored one. "So… Are you a fighter, or are you one of those passive demons?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer. "I'm—" But he was cut off by a new voice.

"There you are Tet-chan!"

A black shadow, accompanied by black feathers materialized itself besides Kuroko. The three angels readied themselves, as they could tell and feel this time a real and strong demon.

The black shadow morphed into the shape of a tall teen with long, straight black hair. In front, his hair is kept stroked backwards, with a few strands of hair falling down to his eyes. Wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black cargo pants, an orange jacket tied around his waist, dark brown shoes, and the most noticeable part of his fashion—a grayish-black feather tied around his neck with a long and thick string.

"Takao-kun." Kuroko acknowledged the intruder.

"The one and only!" Takao happily said as he slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked, his tone as indifferent as usual.

"Looking for you! You know how I'm one of the few people who has no problem seeing you, after all!" The black-haired demon teased. Then he shifted his gaze to the three angels standing a few feet from them. "So… What's with these angels?" His tone suddenly turned serious, making the angels feel more apprehensive than they were before. He turned his gaze to Kuroko again, and Kuroko returned it. "Tet-chan, are these angels causing any trouble with you?"

Kuroko now realized how bad the situation will turn out if he doesn't calm Takao down. He heard the venom when Takao talked, and that usually means someone will get hurt, if he doesn't do something to stop him.

"No, they didn't. I was simply talking to Akashi-san. Then Midorima-san and Aomine-san suddenly came." Kuroko explained again in the bluntest way he could.

"Akashi?"

"That would be me." Akashi interjected, stepping forward. "Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuuro." He said as he put on his signature business smile that says 'I don't want to fight you, but provoke me, and I will.'

Takao narrowed his eyes at Akashi. Though under his gaze, Akashi didn't feel intimidated even in the slightest. However, if the stories are true, then the Takao standing in front of them now, is _the_ Takao Kuzunari.

Heaving a sigh, Takao turned back to Kuroko. "Tet-chan, I came to get you because you know we can't have dinner without you, you know?" He said as a 'matter-of-factly.' "Kagami-kun's been flipping out ever since you suddenly disappeared without a word. _Again_. We were worried."

For some reason, the atmosphere around the duo turned light-hearted, if not comical and cartoonish. As if the three powerful angels were no longer there. Akashi was feeling amused again… and also slightly annoyed.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have worried everyone." Kuroko said, his tone and eyes turning apologetic.

"It's fine, it's fine." Takao reassured with a pat on the back. "But you can apologize to everyone when we get back to the house."

Kuroko agreed and a shadow suddenly enveloped the two. The two were still visible, but barely because of the shadow.

"Goodbye Akashi-san, Midorima-san, and Aomine-san." Kuroko said as the shadow began to disappear.

"See ya!" Takao added in the last moments, as the shadow disappeared entirely, along with the two demons.

 **A/N:** Updating fast because I have no idea what will happen if I don't. I might get too lazy in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tet-chan, those angels could've hurt you, you know? What if they fought you?" Takao asked as they finally arrived back at the 'house.'

Takao had a worried look on his face as he and Kuroko walked side-by-side towards the dining room. Kuroko knew he couldn't lie to Takao, even if he tried to. He was never a good a liar. And besides, he much prefers being bluntly honest than being an inarticulate liar. But he wondered how he would react if he told Takao that he just became friends with an angel… and plans to have more angel friends.

"I would lose." Kuroko then raised his arm and flexed it. "Look at these guns."

 _You don't have any!_ But even if he thought that, he couldn't resist laughing. Kuroko's deadpan humor is one of the reasons why he likes him so much. Even if he and his brother were alike in many aspects, there just wasn't anyone else quite like Kuroko Tetsuya.

"There you are!" A loud voice rang throughout the room as the duo entered the dining room. Coming up to them, was a tall, red-headed teen. His split eyebrows were knitted, his eyes glaring at the bluenette as he continued to stomp his way over to them.

"Ah, hello Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted.

Kagami's eye twitched as he stopped in front of the two, still glaring at the bluenette. "Don't 'hello' me! Where did you disappear to, you bastard?!"

"He was human watching again." Takao answered for them. "At a basketball court again."

The red-headed demon sighed. He should've expected this. "If you wanted to play basketball, you could've just asked us."

"… The humans playing it is a bit more amusing. And besides, the humans don't have high-jumping powers." Kuroko looked at Kagami in a sort of accusatory way. "Nor hawk-like eyes that can see beyond the court." He then gave the same look to Takao, to which the latter just shrugged with a lazy smirk.

"Hey!" Kagami yelled, finally getting what Kuroko meant.

"Taiga!" A male voice yelled before the doors leading to the kitchen opened, revealing a very handsome tall teen with slick, black hair and one longer side swept fringe that covers his left eye. "Can you help me finish the last dish? Oh, hi Kuroko-kun!"

"Hello Himuro-kun." Kuroko greeted back.

"Yeah yeah, coming." Kagami said as he sent Kuroko a glare that meant 'we're not done talking.'

Kuroko sighed as he mentally prepared himself for another banter with Kagami. He's _soooo_ going to get a vanilla milkshake after dinner. That is, if they already haven't prepared some for him. Knowing his brother though, there's probably already a whole stock of vanilla milkshakes just for him, though he only drinks one milkshake per meal. Speaking of the brother…

"Is my brother still out?" Kuroko asked Takao as they sat down on the dining room chairs next to each other.

"Mayuzumi-kun? I think he's still out with Kasamatsu-kun. You know, being demon nobles and all~"

"Is Tetsuya home?"

"… Or maybe not."

….

In one of heaven's library, Akashi continued reading his book about known demons and their personalities. He found out more than he thought he would, about demon classes, demon positions, and such. Sure, he's read plenty of books about demons beforeand already knew all the basics, but that was all for knowledge and position sake. Right now, he was reading for anything that could help him unravel the mysteries of the strange demon boy he had just met.

"Akashi."

Said angel paused from reading his book, but didn't turn around to face the owner of the voice who called him. "Come to warn me, Shintaro?"

Midorima Shintaro sighed, as he was already figured out. Then again, this is Akashi.

"That boy… Kuroko Tetsuya. He is apparently close friends with Takao Kazunari, the hawk demon." Akashi already knew that. He was about to tell Midorima to tell him something he doesn't already know, when he continued. "But he has other 'best friends,' as well. He mentioned a Kagami. And just as we suspected, that Kagami, is Kagami Taiga, the tiger demon. To add to the list, is Himuro Tatsuya, a charm demon. Then we have Kasamatsu Yukio, a demon captain."

By the way Midorima ended his sentence, it sounded like there was more. "I see. And what else?"

"And, he is the brother of Mayuzumi Chihiro, a demon noble."

Akashi didn't say anything at first, letting the information sink in. He smiled when realized his new demon friend has a lot of powerful demons at his side.

"It seems that Tetsuya is well-guarded." Akashi mumbled (not really) to himself.

…..

The next day, Akashi finished his assignments early again. As he descended to earth and walked towards the basketball court, where he saw Kuroko for the first time, he was quite eager to talk to the blue-haired demon.

As he got closer to the court, he saw the familiar teal blue hair, and familiar figure of Kuroko Tetsuya. He was watching the humans play basketball again.

Akashi quickly took notice of Kuroko's clothes.

Fancy and stylish.

He wore a black blazer, with a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, white pants, white dress shirt buttoned up all the way, and black ankle boots. Though his hair was no different from when they first met. Again, his eyes stayed on the humans playing basketball. Once he saw Akashi approaching though, he turned to face the red-head. "Good afternoon, Akashi-san."

"Good afternoon, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted back.

Kuroko didn't flinch, but he did look at Akashi a bit in confusion or surprise. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to call each other by first names?"

"Well, I already know we'll get along quite well. And I already know a lot about you, Tetsuya." Akashi answered confidently with a smile.

Kuroko bit his lips in thought of what to say. If Akashi already knows a lot about him, then that would mean he already knows about his brother. That's gotta be it. "Is that so? Then… Akashi-san would know about my family, right?"

 _Your human family from your past, no. But your current brother in the demon world, yes._

"Yes. Your brother is Mayuzumi Chihiro, a demon noble, am I correct?"

That sounded more like a statement than a question.

The bluenette sighed. "Nothing really is impossible for Akashi-san."

"Thank you Tetsuya. Why don't you try calling me by my first name?"

Kuroko once again bit his lips, blushing a bit at the thought of calling someone other than his brother by their first name. "Sei…juro-kun…"

Akashi blushed. He didn't expect himself to blush. More importantly, why was he blushing?! Akashi cleared his throat, and turned away from the bluenette, for fear of him noticing the blushing angel. Maybe it _is_ too early for Kuroko to call him by his first name.

"…I can tell that you're still not comfortable calling me by my first name, so why don't you just call me Akashi-kun for now?" The angel said as he tried to calm himself down.

The demon smiled. "Akashi-kun… Thank you."

The blush returned, but he blushed harder, surely Kuroko would've noticed by now. "I assume you're attending a party, or some sort?" Akashi asked, trying to divert the topic.

"Ah yes. There is a party later, and I have to attend." Kuroko's impassive tone returned.

"Oh? And may I ask, what's the occasion for?"

"One of my brother's friends is going to become a noble, after his father retired. It's sort of a big deal since the former noble has a lot of power and influence."

Akashi _does_ remember some angels reporting about how a powerful demon noble has retired and passed his title to his son, and making a big deal out of it by throwing a huge and fancy party.

"I see. And is this new noble, Imayoshi Shoichi?"

Kuroko hesitated for a moment, before answering, "yes, he is."


	4. Chapter 4

_Another powerful demon._

The Imayoshi clan, a notorious family of demons known for being hasty, and simply being the _worst._ The head of the clan, a known stubborn and snide old man who gave heaven and earth more than enough trouble and conflict, to finally retire? Of course all of heaven and hell would know about it.

Kuroko didn't bother asking how Akashi knew. The fact that it's Akashi is enough reason. But Akashi could tell the slight discomfort in the topic, so he decided to talk more about other demons another time. For now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with Tetsuya.

"So then, will Takao come pick you up again?" Akashi asked, teasingly.

"I'm hoping he won't."

 _That means he might._

"You know, Tetsuya, I've noticed you like watching the humans. "

"I do. I like watching how they interact, and their attitudes towards each other. Even if I disguise myself as a human, they hardly notice me because of my weak presence." He smiled again. "It's fun messing with them."

 _He has demon traits after all._

"I guess humans can be amusing." Akashi agreed, remembering an assignment he once had about a young, weird boy who was both very lucky, and optimistic. The boy was very polite, and he didn't find it hard to approach his even weirder peers.

"They are. Their emotions, personalities, relationships… all so fascinating." Kuroko said, his eyes filled with wonder as he watched one of the basketball players dunk the ball. His team cheering and complementing him for it.

Akashi realized that Kuroko is one of those demons that prefer thinking, over fighting. A passive demon, maybe. But Akashi felt that there was still more to Kuroko than meets the eye.

"Fascinating indeed…" Akashi said, not exactly talking about humans this time.

Kuroko turned his gaze away from the humans, looking at Akashi again. "Does Akashi-kun like human watching, or are you a field angel?"

"I'm a field angel, and a strategizer." He explained. "I plan the best moves to use against my opponents, and always think ahead. Because of that, I always win, and I am always right."

"You've never lost at anything?" The bluenette asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not a single thing." The red-haired angel replied with a confident smile, feeling the threat of the blush returning.

"That's amazing Akashi-kun." Though he complemented in the same impassive way, if Akashi didn't know any better, he would've thought Kuroko was being sarcastic. But he did feel a genuine complement come from the demon.

Heh, him. Akashi Seijuro, one of the most powerful angels, just got complemented by a noble demon, and Akashi actually felt _pleased_ to be complemented by the noble demon. Wow, he never thought this would've happened. This exceeded his expectations. This newfound… 'Friendship' with the demon, exceeded his expectations. Kuroko Tetsuya, exceeded his expectations.

"Thank you for the compliment, Tetsuya."

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun."

And then, the air became comfortable. They could feel themselves at ease, with each other. They began to talk more, seeming to not have run out of things to talk about. Akashi told Kuroko all about his colorful group of friends. Kuroko did the same, telling him about his best friends. When they both heard each other's stories, they wondered how they ended up with such eccentric people.

However, Kuroko's eyes saw something behind Akashi. And of course, Akashi was quick to notice this, and turned around to see what Kuroko was looking at.

A few feet away from them, and getting closer with each step he took, a teen with long black hair reaching his eyes and glasses could be seen. He wore a black suit with red linings, red tie, a white dress shirt, and black loafers. His eyes were closed, and a smirk was plastered onto his face. He gave no demonic or angelic aura—obviously because he was in his human form just like Kuroko and Akashi—but his demeanor was somewhat menacing.

"Imayoshi-kun." Kuroko greeted or more of said, surprised.

"Yo, Tetsuya." Imayoshi Shoichi, greeted back.

Of course. Just when he was really enjoying his time, a powerful demon just has to come and disrupt them. Oh, if only Tetsuya wasn't here, he would've already fought the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked, stepping forward, sort of making Akashi stand back, as if shielding him from the menacing demon. "The party doesn't start for at least another hour or so."

Imayoshi just shrugged. "It was getting cramped in there. All the party arrangements, all the measuring, all the lectures… So I decided to get some fresh air and enjoy my last ounce of freedom before I inherit the title." He paused, and though he didn't open his eyes, Akashi could feel the blacknette's attention on him. "And what are _you_ doing here, Tetsuya?"

Akashi felt that it's his time to talk. He somehow felt déjà vu though. A black-haired demon suddenly appearing, their attention on Kuroko first, and then it would fall to Akashi, as if questioning his very existence.

"Tetsuya was hanging out with me." Akashi said, without shame, steeping in front of the new demon.

He saw the demon's mouth twitch. "And who are you?"

"A pleasure to meet you." Akashi once again gave his signature business smile. "I am Akashi Seijuro."

Not moving, the suited demon seemed to be thinking. "Oh… so _you're_ the infamous powerful angel that kills every demon he sees, right?"

"Yes. And I want to congratulate you on your inheritance, Imayoshi Shoichi." Akashi said slyly, making Kuroko look back and forth between them worriedly.

"Wow, practically everyone knows about it now, don't they?" Imayoshi asked rhetorically.

Kuroko saw this as his chance to break the tension. He stepped between the two and faced Imayoshi first. "Imayoshi-kun, we should get going. Everyone will get worried if the guest of honor is missing his own party."

At this, Imayoshi chuckled. "Not as much as they'll get worried if you don't show up."

Ignoring that, Kuroko faced Akashi. "I'm sorry to suddenly leave Akashi-kun, but I have to go. I had a really good time."

Akashi gave Kuroko an understanding smile. "It's alright Tetsuya, I understand. I had a really good time too. See you next time."

Kuroko bowed before standing besides Imayoshi. Suddenly, long black ruler-shaped shadows emerged from the ground, enveloping the two, until there was nothing left of the two demons, and Akashi was left standing by himself.

Finally gone, Akashi let the emotions he was holding back go.

"I know you're there."

Different reactions, but they all knew they couldn't escape.

One by one, four colorful teens revealed themselves from their hiding spots. Kise had a panicked look on his face, Aomine was avoiding eye contact, Midorima was looking down, and Murasakibara continued to eat.

Not being able to take it anymore, Kise spoke first. "Akashicchi—"

"How much did you hear and see?" Akashi's voice grew cold.

They couldn't lie. They already knew Akashi knew they were there from the start.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is that bastard?" Wakamatsu Kōsuke, a spiky-haired blonde demon asked particularly to no one as he looked around the ballroom as more party guests came in. "It's not like him to suddenly disappear before the party starts."

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai Ryō, a short brown-haired demon with big matching brown eyes said frantically as he bowed to Wakamatsu. "I should've watched over him better! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being alive! I'm sorry for being such a weak demon!"

"No… you don't have to apologize Sakurai…" Wakamatsu said with a sort of pitied look.

"How long has he been gone?" Susa Yoshinori, a tall, muscular demon, with dark brown spiky hair and a big nose said as he joined the other two, a calm look on his face.

Wakamatsu ran his hand through his air as he sighed. "An hour at least…"

Susa touched his chin in thought. There weren't really many places for Imayoshi to hide. And they've been known each other since they were kids. So for him to no be found in any of the places they've known, it could only mean that he went somewhere even _they_ wouldn't think he'd go to. But if that's the case, then there's a few places to try.

"Maybe he went to earth?" Susa said out loud.

"Ding ding! We have a winner!"

The three turned around to see the very person they were worried about and looking for.

Imayoshi Shoichi nonchalantly strode over to the three who had surprised expressions on their faces. The smirk ever present on the powerful glasses-wearing demon. Sakurai and Wakamatsu still had the surprised looks on them, while Susa was the first to return to his normal and calm expression.

"Where have you been, and what have you been doing?" Susa asked.

Imayoshi contemplated his choices. And he decided to answer with the most amusing one. "Oh, I was just dropping Tetsuya off his place."

This stunned the three.

"You don't mean… Kuroko Tetsuya, do you?" Sakurai asked.

"The very same! I was on earth strolling for a bit, when I saw Tetsuya there too!" They saw Imayoshi smile as he recalled it. "He sort of scolded me for leaving my own party, so I decided to drop him off his place first."

The three slowly absorbed what Imayoshi told them. Though they weren't worried about Imayoshi and Kuroko being friends—after all, the three are friends with Kuroko themselves—it was Kuroko's _other friends_ they were worried about. Such as a hot-headed tiger demon, an all-seeing hawk demon, a charming/most manipulative demon, and especially, Kuroko's brother.

…

"I'm sorry Akashicchi!" Kise cried out. "It's just, I couldn't believe what Midorimacchi and Aominecchi said about you and a demon becoming friends! So… I had to see it for myself and… I…" By this point, Kise was blabbering.

"Enough!" Akashi raised his hand to further his point. He then turn his gaze towards the tall purple-headed giant of an angel who continued to eat his large bag of chips. "And you Atsushi, do you have anything to say on this matter?"

Murasakibara paused from grabbing another chip to think about Akashi's question and think of an answer. "Hmmm… If Aka-chin wants to be friends with a demon, then I don't mind." He answered simply.

Akashi nodded, pleased with the answer. Then he turned his attention to the green and blue angels. The said two angels stiffened when they felt their leader's stare on them.

"If anyone was to tell them, it should've been me. You didn't need to spy." Akashi glared at the two, causing shivers up everyone's spine—even though the glare wasn't directed at Kise or Murasakibara.

…

"You're lucky it was me that saw you first, Kuroko." Himuro said as he and Kuroko walked side by side towards the main hall of their house. "If it was Mayuzumi, he'd end up asking a lot of questions."

By that, he was talking about how Himuro was the one who saw Imayoshi drop off Kuroko at the back garden. The two ravenettes greeted and acknowledged each other, simple and quick, before Imayoshi left.

"Yes." Kuroko agreed, imagining what would've happened had his brother seen him first. "By the way Himuro-kun, where is the party going to be held at again?"

"Ah, I believe it's going to be at the Imayoshi estate on earth."

The Imayoshi family isn't the richest, but they're rich and influential enough. And because they're so notorious, they mainly do their activities on earth, where they know there will be challenges for them. Which is why they have properties in both earth, and hell.

"It's been a while since I've been there." Kuroko admitted as they neared the doors leading out of their mansion. "It'd be nice to see Sakurai-kun and Liu-kun again."

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen Liu in a long time! I wonder if he still talks the same." Himuro said as he opened the left door of their steel double doors.

…

"So this Kuroko Tetsuya is basically surrounded by powerful demons?!" Kise exclaimed.

"Yes Ryouta." Akashi sighed, tired of explaining the situation. "He is."

This got Kise thinking. The boy looked weak if you judge based on appearance, yet to be surrounded by powerful demons all your life… something must be up. Even if you were born a noble or descended into one, he couldn't help but feel there was more to this Kuroko's background. Something even Akashi couldn't see.

But there was one thing he noticed, based on what he saw and from what he was told from Midorima and Aomine. The other demons look… protective over Kuroko. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining things, but the way the menacing aura Imayoshi sent Akashi made it look that way. It only stopped when the two demons left and Akashi was no longer with them. On the other hand, the other demons could just feel wary of Akashi, especially since he is a powerful angel, and was near their friend Kuroko.

"Ah good, you're all here."

They turned to see their superior, Nijimura Shuzo, who just happened to call them to the parlor for a 'private meeting' of some sorts.

Akashi was worried this meeting was about him and his new demon friend. Aomine was worried this was about him slacking off again. Midorima suspected this was about Akashi or a group assignment. Kise was worried, but more of curious as to why this had to be 'private.' And Murasakibara just ate, without a care.

"Nijimura-senpai, why did you call us here?" Kise asked.

"Right… I'll get straight to the point." He cleared his throat. "I suppose that you all know of Imayoshi Shoichi's inheritance party today, right?" All five nodded. "Well, according to the Council, we have to send some angels to watch over the party, so as to make sure nothing _too_ major will happen."

Midorima felt that he knew where this was going. And he didn't like it one bit. "I see. So are you suggesting we go and watch over the party?"

"That is correct." Nijimura confirmed.

"Ehhhhhh?" Kise whined. "But why do we have to go? Shouldn't someone with more experience do it?"

"On the contrary, Kise." Nijumura said, crossing his arms. "None of you have really been in a room filled with demons and have to restrain yourself from killing any of them, no matter how obnoxious they get. So this will help you with experience. You'll have to do this sooner or later."

"Will there be delicious snacks at the party?" Murasakibara asked suddenly.

"There probably will be, Atsushi." Akashi answered.

A lazy smile crossed his face. "Then I don't mind going."

"Actually…" The tone Nijimura used made them look at him with worry. "There's an invitation."

Aomine looked at him in disbelief. "Huh? An invitation?"

Nijimura took out a small envelope with a wax seal and a capital I on it. "Actually, the invitation was addressed to Akashi."

Said angel, raised an eyebrow. "Me?" Nijimura handed him the envelope. Akashi opened it carefully, and took out the invitation card. "To Akashi Seijuro…" He read aloud. "Hope you'll be able to come. You can bring your friends with you as well."

So he saw them spying as well…


	6. Chapter 6

Though it was last minute, everyone managed to get a suit that fitted and matched them perfectly. They were even going to have their own limousine to escort them to the party. Kise and Murasakibara were ecstatic at having a limousine with their every need. Aomine and Midorima did feel happy, but didn't show it as much as the other two. While Akashi gave an appreciative smile. He tried to hide the fact the he was worried for what was about to happen. He wasn't scared of the demons, but he was definitely worried. Tetsuya will be there, and most likely his other demon friends like Takao.

The ride was lively, to say the least. When they got closer, they saw a giant red and white mansion with a gate that seemed to stretch far beyond the eye could see. And they were told that the Imayoshi family wasn't the richest…

After talking to many security guards and 'authenticity identification' matters, the five were let in the mansion. Their entrance wasn't loud or eye-catching, as there were many people—both demons and humans—at the party, in an array of colorful clothes. But they did start to get the attention of numerous demons, who seem to be able to tell they're angels right from the get-go.

But there was only one demon he was looking for.

Kuroko Tetsuya was in the corner, chatting with Himuro, Takao, and Kagami. Though it was mainly Takao and Himuro that mostly talked. But he began hearing the other party guests talk about some angels suddenly attending the party. Through more listening, he was able to find out that there were five of them at the party, and they _have_ to be in the party, in order to appease the Council, though they were all pretty young, they're pretty powerful.

This made Kuroko suspicious. It couldn't possibly be…

Akashi spotted Kuroko. He was in a corner with Takao and two other people who he deduced as Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga. His eyes locked on with Kuroko's, and for a while, the two just stared at each other. But knowing his friends will notice if he continues, Kuroko uses his misdirection as carefully as he could to avoid Takao's eyes and drift towards Akashi.

Akashi also walked closer to Kuroko, a small smile on his lips.

"Akashi-kun. Good evening." Kuroko greeted.

"Good evening to you too, Tetsuya."

Kuroko knew Akashi is handsome, but his suit made him look more. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a red vest, black slacks and black loafers.

"It's nice to see you again." Kuroko said deadpanned as usual.

"It's nice to see too." But on more pressing matters… "Tetsuya, do you know why I'm here?"

The demon thought about his answer carefully. "You're here to watch over the party as per order of the Council, yes? You and your friends." He pointed to a table a few meters away where Murasakibara and Aomine were eating, Midorima lecturing them on manners, and Kise talking to a group of girls.

Akashi sighed at the sight of his friends. He expected this, though he was hoping they would've behaved more. "Yes. Though it was last minute. Actually, Imayoshi Shoichi actually invited me."

"He did?" He presented the red envelope with the invitation inside and gave it to Kuroko. "This _is_ the Imayoshi family seal." He said as his thumbed grazed over the dried wax seal.

"I'll admit, it was quite unexpected." Akashi said as Kuroko gave back the invitation to him.

"You're right." Kuroko said. "I wonder why Imayoshi-kun would personally invite an angel to the party. He's never done that before."

That… just sounds suspicious. "You're making it sound like he has ulterior motives with personally inviting me." But then again, it was a possibility he really didn't want to be true. Of course, Akashi already knew that possibility was high, but he pushed it aside, as he weighed other possibilities.

"Because he might." A point-blank response.

Now was the perfect time to talk to Tetsuya about his other connections. With the amount of chatter around them, their conversation would just be one among many. But before he could even say a word, someone interrupts again.

"Hello there!" Kise brightly exclaimed, stepping besides Akashi. "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya? The one Akashicchi was talking about?" Kuroko looked taken aback by the energetic blonde's bright appearance, but he quickly retained his poker face. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta!"

 _And an idiot…_ thought Midorima and Aomine as they watched the scene unfold.

"Nice to meet you too, Kise-san." Kuroko said politely as he bowed.

Kise put on his 'smile' and mentally prepared himself to test this demon. "Wow~ so polite! I've never met such a polite demon before!"

"Thank you for the complement Kise-san. But Kise-san…" Akashi was about to reprimand Kise for interrupting them, but decided to hear what Kuroko has to say first. "You should smile more genuinely. If you don't really want to smile, then don't."

Frozen in shock, Kise just realized. Someone saw past his smile. The smile he always uses to try and stay positive, even when he has to fake it. "H-How did you…"

"I can tell a fake smile when I see one." Kuroko bluntly stated.

Well, he is a demon, after all. Deception should be something he's used to by now.

"Ryouta."

At the call of his name, Kise snapped out of his trance and faced Akashi. "Y-Yes?"

"Try not to look so stupid in front of demon high-bloods."

"So mean Akashicchi!" The blonde whined.

"Oh? Is this the demon that became Aka-chin's friend?" Murasakibara asked behind the blonde and the red-head.

Kuroko gazed up at the very tall angel with purple hair, amazed and slightly intimidated at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He greeted again. "You're Murasakibara Atsushi, am I correct?"

Said angel gulped down a large piece of cake. "I am~ Nice to meet you~ you're nice, unlike other demons."

"…Thank you Murasakibara-san." Despite the overall difference between the two, they both felt like they could get along. "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

Murasakibara hummed in response. "The food here is really delicious, there are even some that I don't know. Wait, none of these are bad for angels, right Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko smiled at the childish-like behavior. "There are none. I can assure you. There are some important human guests at the party, and the Imayoshi family doesn't exactly want to lose them."

"Heh~ Well, Kuro-chin looks like a nice guy, so I'll trust you. You better not be lying to me Kuro-chin or else I'll crush you."

"I'm sure, Murasakibara-san."

"I'm impressed Tetsuya." Akashi mumbled. "Atsushi never trusted a demon that quickly."

"Good evening to you two as well, Aomine-san, Midorima-san." Kuroko greeted the last two angels who decided to join the group.

"Good evening." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Evening." Aomine said with narrowed eyes.

Unbeknownst to the group, their colorful heads and powerful energy were enough to alert the companions of Kuroko and all those who knew him.

"Oi." Kagami said, walking towards the group.

All bickering and talking in the group stopped when the newcomer spoke.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said while facing his best friend. Then suddenly jabbed him in the chest with his elbow, making Kagami wince in pain. "You shouldn't glare."

Aomine suddenly busted out laughing. "I change my mind about you, Kuroko. I like you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami was obviously pissed at the navy-blue-haired demon. His eyebrows knitted, and his teeth gritted, as he glared at the laughing Aomine.

"What are you laughing at, bastard?" Kagami growled out.

Aomine stopped laughing. "Oh? The demon is calling me a bastard?"

And just like that, a rivalry was born between a red tiger, and a blue panther. Red and blue. Blue and red. Aokaga. Ahobaka— (ok, it's obvious who you ship, so stop)

"Now now, you wouldn't want to cause a scene here, would you, Taiga?" Himuro butted in, breaking apart the two.

"Yo~" Takao greeted, following behind Himuro. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Oh? Are these the angels you told me about Takao-kun?" Himuro asked, looking at all the angels.

"Yup!" He replied. "But the red one was Kuroko's first friend. I don't really know about the others."

For a while, the others just looked at each other. Analyzing, judging, thinking, more judging, and so on. Kuroko meanwhile, felt like he was being left out again. The others were just glaring or judging each other. He could hear the other party guests talk about the group of colorful angels seemingly starting a fight with one of the nobles. While some talked about the growing tension in the air, surrounding the group. But before Kuroko could even intervene, someone called him.

"Kuroko!" Kasamatsu called from a distance.

Besides Kasamatsu is a tall grey-haired man wearing a light gray blazer, white dress shirt, and black slacks with matching black ankle boots. The grey-haired man had narrowed eyes at the teal-haired boy, and Kuroko could feel the angry aura his brother was emitting. Or more like the protective-angry aura.

The teal blue demon calmly (seemingly) walked up to the two older nobles. "Yes, Chihiro-nii?"

"Tetsuya, do you know those angels?" Mayuzumi Chihiro's asked with a stern tone.

He bit his lips. Among all the demons, his brother was someone he just _could not_ lie to, no matter how hard he tries. Even if he comes up with an excuse, he'll find out eventually. And not only that, his friendship with Akashi is something he's not ashamed of.

"They're angels sent by the Council to watch over the party." He replied, deadpanned as usual.

"I don't mean that! I mean, what's your relationship with them? It looked like you guys were getting along pretty well."

"This is a party, Onii-san. Not a wrestling ring. Even if they're angels, why not get to know them? Not only that, if we fight, the Council will find out about it."

"So you're saying, you're friends with them now?" Kuroko hesitated. But Mayuzumi already knew the answer. "I knew it."

The younger brother clenched his hands, looking down. "Are you…"

"Mad? No. Upset? Yes."

The teal-haired boy looked up at his older brother. "You're really not mad?"

"Like I said, I'm not mad. You were always the type to befriend the weirdest people. And looking at those five, I wouldn't be surprised." Mayuzumi stated, crossing his arms and glaring a bit. "But you should really tell me these things, Tetsuya. I trust you. And you can trust me."

A big smile appeared on Kuroko's face, the rare and big kind of smile. "Thank you, Onii-san."

Mayuzumi blushed, a bit embarrassed. "It-It's nothing. But if those angels hurt you—"

"We know, Mayuzumi." Kasamatsu said. "We know."

Meanwhile, Akashi thought about it. He didn't hear the entire conversation, but he did hear the part of them hurting Kuroko and what the demons will do in retaliation. This made him curious. What exactly would they do? Would they try to kill them? Would they offer a trade? Would they declare war? Now, as far as Akashi knows, Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya may be noble demons, but they are not one of the top ranks. However, Imayoshi Shoichi is.

But that raises the question. _Why_ are all of them so _protective_ of Kuroko Tetsuya?

Fast forward towards the end of the inheritance ceremony, almost everyone went up to the new head of the family, congratulating him.

The angels just watched from a distance. Even when the ceremony began, they kept quiet, observed their surroundings, making sure there would be no suspicious activity. They had to listen to the speeches though. You might never know what subliminal messages a demon could hide in a seemingly formal speech.

After that, everyone began to disperse and eat, or dance. All the handsome and beautiful ones were asked to dance. They all had a partner and danced, if not reluctantly. Like Kise, Takao, Himuro and Akashi, a lot of girls asked them, and they had to switch partners a lot. Murasakibara just ate all the food he wanted, while Aomine and Kagami kept on having different contests to see who was better. Midorima was asked to dance a few times but kept to himself mostly. While the two brothers with low-presences just sat down quietly and watched.

The younger brother never dropped his smile. "You're awfully happy, Tetsuya." The older brother commented as he crossed his arms. "Why is that?"

"Let's just say…" He stared at the colorful heads of his angel friends and his lively demon friends. "I'm looking forward to the future."

 **A/N:** Disappointed that this is the end? Too bad! I like this ending, because it leaves open paths for new possibilities. (Insert evil laugh here). But I don't plan on making a sequel. This was a fanfic I actually finished before publishing this. I actually made this story before my YandereSim fanfic, but I didn't feel like publishing it. But I can't just let this story rot away in my computer for the rest of its life.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

-Saerani


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had set, the night was young, and the party was at its finest. Everyone was dancing, eating, and simply enjoying their time. Even the Imayoshi family didn't expect their party to be this much of a hit. However, among the many guests, two decided to step out, and have a little 'private chat' with each other. They told their respective friends and headed out to the garden, where extravagant and beautiful flowers and trees were elegantly placed in well-thought out places.

"This turned out to be a better night than expected." Akashi commented as he stared at the beautiful pink rose-like flower. "These are Juliet Roses. The second most expensive flower in the world. Oh look, blue Hydrangeas. These are actually very expensive as well."

"Akashi Seijuro." Mayuzumi said his name, cutting the friendly atmosphere. "I've heard a great deal about you." He said, crossing his arms. "Let me ask you… Why didn't you kill my brother?"

The redhead didn't turn around, but gave a small smile, as he was expecting a question like that. "A very good question, Mayuzumi-san. You know that I… 'Eliminate' any demon I come across. Yet, I spared your brother, for three reasons."

"Three reasons?"

" _One_ , your brother is different from other demons. He showed no animosity, malevolence, or desire to manipulate innocent people." The silver-haired demon nodded, understanding that part. " _Two_ , I was, and still am interested in your brother."

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow at this. "Interested?"

"Yes." Akashi repeated, picking a blue rose from one of the bed of blue roses in the garden. "Aside from being different, I understand Tetsuya has a rare ability, even for demon and angel standards." There was a sudden pause in the older demon's reaction. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

The brotherly demon wanted the angel to elaborate more on the topic, but then he remembered he was talking to _the_ Akashi Seijuro. He shouldn't be surprised that this angel knew. But technically speaking, Kuroko's ability was sort of common knowledge. Then again, only those that knew Tetsuya for a long time knew about his ability. They swore never to tell any outsiders that didn't gain their trust, royalty or not. For fear of someone taking advantage of Tetsuya and his rare ability.

The demon heaved a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't be surprised. And what's the third reason?"

Akashi turn around, facing Mayuzumi, looking at him in the eye as he held the blue rose. He twirled the delicate and rare flower in his hand, as he continued to stare at the demon. "I like him. Tetsuya… has refreshing perspectives. Even if we don't agree on a few things." He held the blue flower up to his face, admiring the beautiful ombre effect it had. But it wasn't just the petals. The thorns made the rose look even more beautiful, in Akashi's opinion. A flower without thorns, is boring. "He's my first demon friend." He remembered the first time he saw Tetsuya, and how drawn he felt to the simple and average-looking boy. He could've killed him, or he could've just ignored him. Yet, he didn't. And he's so glad he didn't.

"And you have no plan on ever breaking your relationship with him?" Mayuzumi asked. "This could get you in trouble with higher-up angels. It might even get you in trouble with… _Him_."

"Of course, I thought of that." Akashi replied, non-chalantly. "But there's nothing in the rules that say a demon and an angel couldn't at least be friendly with each other. I mean, there's five of us here, and many of you there. And there's something else Tetsuya made me realize in the short time we've known each other."

"Oh?"

A sad smile appeared on the angel. "My past actions and perspectives have always caused unnecessary chaos. An angel's duty is to serve and protect. Not kill and destroy. Even though I have never killed a human, I cannot help but feel I have sinned in my own way."

Mayuzumi analyzed the angel from head to toe, before staring back at the angel's sad face. He was smiling even though he had such mournful eyes. Which to be honest, felt a little weird, since he got used to seeing a confident grin from the redhead. This made him reflect on his initial impression and thoughts of the angel. He thought the angel was just going to use his brother to get to him or the other demons. But he couldn't be more wrong. Guess it's time for acceptance.

"If Tetsuya is different, then you're different too." Akashi looked at him with a slightly shocked face. "Actually, you and your friends are all weird. Then again, our friends are weird too. Wow, we could make a comedy show with these many characters and personalities."

"Your point?"

"My point is, you and Tetsuya are actually quite similar. You both have similar hairstyles. You both like to think outside the box, and you both like to reflect. Honestly, you two could be brothers." The silver one paused for dramatic effect. "So, don't hurt my brother. He cares about you too."

'Ah, so Tetsuya's brother accepts it.' Akashi said to himself.

"Forgive me for being blunt, Mayuzumi-san. But you, and all the other demon nobles seem to be quite protective over Tetsuya. Why is that so?" Akashi finally asked the question that had been bothering him and had been on all the other angels' minds after observing how they treat the boy.

Mayuzumi didn't answer right away, but his eyes told him that he was reminiscing a sentimental memory. "Three reasons."

"Three?" Akashi asked out of instinct.

"One, Tetsuya was born with a weak body and below average skills demons usually have." Well, that was the obvious one, since Tetsuya didn't look physically strong that much. "Two, to make up for his weaknesses, he was born with one big gift."

"His…"

"Yes, his phantom powers." He confirmed. "The ability to become invisible and use the force within his body to pass and move things around him quickly. So quick, that you wouldn't even notice a basketball just pass by you before it was too late." He smiled, thinking of his brother having, fun playing basketball. "He's more of a ghost than a demon really."

"I see." Akashi said, starting to piece the pieces together. "Invisibility is a rare gift even among angels. It was once a common ability, but as time passed, and the rules evolved, and the realms changed, the ability got lost. Now, only The Lord bestows that power on angels he deem worthy of such a gift." He glanced at Mayuzumi and noticed a flash of hesitation in the demon's eyes. If Akashi wasn't observant, he would've missed it. There's something Mayuzumi wasn't telling him. But first… "And the third reason?"

"…Because of his ability, demons and other supernatural entities seek to exploit Tetsuya for their own gain. While such plans are _common_ where we're from, I won't let anyone _use_ Tetsuya. Whether it be for heaven, hell or the apocalypse itself. Tetsuya was once kidnapped by a demon noble who wanted to use Tetsuya to 'steal a few items' from the royal demon family. And when Tetsuya refused, they tortured him."

Akashi almost did a double-take. Simply the thought of some atrocious demonic beast torturing the polite and nice Tetsuya made him boil with rage. He doesn't blame Mayuzumi. In fact, he understands completely now. To find out that someone you deeply care for was tortured and exploited… who wouldn't become protective? Demons can only be tortured by items infused with magic and deadly power, and those items always leave scars. No wonder Tetsuya covers himself up.

"But what about the others?" Akashi asked, needing all his questions answered. "What about Takao, Kagami, Imayoshi, Himuro and the others?"

"They were there when Tetsuya was kidnapped. They were there when Tetsuya was ridiculed for being weak. And they were there when we got Tetsuya back. To be honest, Tetsuya wouldn't have recovered or learnt how to defend himself if it wasn't for them."

The atmosphere around them now was heavy and slightly depressing. The wind picked up, and a gentle breeze swooshed past the garden, making the flowers and leaves all dance to the wind's patterns. The two supernatural beings just stood there, as the wind made their hair fly, and as the wind made a single petal from the rose Akashi was holding fall gently to the cement floor.

"Mayuzumi-san." Akashi said the demon's name in a serious and confident tone, almost similar to how Mayuzumi said Akashi's name at the beginning. "I swear, I will not harm Tetsuya in any way. If I ever do, I'll gladly accept any punishment to pay."

The demon sank in those words and slowly nodded, with a satisfied look. "You angels and your retribution…" He looked behind him and saw the party was still going, with all the guests having too much to leave, even though it was getting late. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Of course." Akashi replied formally, as the two walked back inside side-by-side.

 **A/N:** My favorite number is eight, so it was kind of bothering me that this story only has seven chapters. So why not add an epilogue to make it eight chapters?! Sorry if Mayuzumi is a little OOC since I don't know a lot about him, or I just forget.

I had fun writing this story. Hope you enjoyed reading!

-Saerani


End file.
